


Nacho Cheat

by Sleepery



Category: Doritos "Best Part" Commercial
Genre: Other, This has nothing to do with the commercial but this is the only place to put this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepery/pseuds/Sleepery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer affair between a girl and Cool Ranch Doritos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacho Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> What am i doing with my life?

My romance with cool ranch started one cool summer night around the campfire, I was with my first love, Nacho Cheese Doritos. It was a joyous time, sitting around the fire with my love, until disaster struck, Nacho Cheese...they were.... _GONE_. Oh woe is me, what was I to do? My love had disappeared into the hands of  dozens of hungry children, their grubby hands snatching them away from me. I mourned the loss of my love, but only for a minute or two because then, then i saw _them,_  a bowl of Cool Ranch Doritos. I had seen them before, but never had i dared taste their saltiness against my lips, or let their flavours dance upon my tongue. I was hesitant, I had never thought Cool Ranch to ever be able to come near the excellence that had always been Nacho Cheese, But there, in the gentle light of the wavering flames of the fire they looked, _beautiful_ , so content and at ease, they weren't as bland as I first thought them to be, the simple smell of them made my mouth water, and my nose twitch in anticipation. I slowly drew them close to me, my tongue lightly lapping at their cool flavouring, licking them dry of their initial taste. It was almost orgasmic how delicious they were as I bit into them, the satisfying crunch acting as a signifier of this blissful union between human and corn chip and so as the fire smoldered down to mere embers, it was only I and Cool Ranch, my new love, laying silently and blissfully under the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> child-of-lions.tumblr.com


End file.
